The New Kid
by BlackJack983
Summary: It's been a few years since the events in Bully. Lola, now a change person, suspect that Johnny is cheating on her. Will she find solace in the new kid?


The new kid

Lola Lombardi walked down outside the girl's dorm. After a night with Johnny, she decided to come out for a cigarette. Then something caught her eye. It was a lone boy, one she never seen before. He must be new, she thought, because the only kid who's still considered new is Jimmy, who's been here for quite a while. Dropping her cigarette, she ran toward the boy, who noticed her.

"You new here?" Lola asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Actually, I think I'm lost."

"Well maybe I can fix that. Where you heading?"

"Harrington House."

She recoiled in surprise. "You're a prep? You're not dressed like one."

"I don't like to think of myself as one. My cousin got me a place there, wasn't easy either. But I'm no trust fund baby, got my cash the way it should be."

As he went on, Lola took a closer look at him. He somehow seemed familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on it. She checked her watch. It was past curfew. "It's getting late. Better get inside before the prefects find us. You know where you going now?"

"Yes, thanks to you. Well, maybe I'll see you later."

As he walked off, Lola felt a sensation in her stomach. She quickly got a hold of herself. Despite what she had done before, she was staying faithful to Johnny. Best to get some sleep before things got out of hand.

Chemistry Class

Lola took her seat in the middle of the room. She hated this class, mostly because she was the only greaser in this period. As the students walked inside, the boy from last night came in. That same feeling she felt before swept over her.

"Oh…" she said. She waved her hand, urging him to take the seat next to her.

The boy took his seat. He was wearing the usual blue sweater vest that was standard to all preps, but had dogtags, fingerless gloves, black cargo pants, and combat boots.

"Hi," Lola said.

"Hi," the boy said. "What a coincidence. We've got the same chemistry class."

"Yeah, I know. Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Lola Lombardi."

"David Hilton. So, Lola Lombardi, what should I expect from this class?"

"Nothing short of boredom. The teacher is such a douche, he even tried to touch one of the students."

"What happened?"

"She got expelled."

Both stayed silent as the hours flew by. After the bell rung, both walked out together.

"What you got next?" David asked.

"Photography," Lola responded. "Hey, let me check you schedule." As she scanned the sheet, her eyes widened in surprise. "What the hell?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. But you've got all my classes."

"That's weird."

3 hours later

"I'm serious, Johnny," Lola said. "He seems like a nice guy."

Johnny was working his bike when Lola started talking about the new kid. Looking up from his work, he said, "So this guy's a prep?"

"Sort of. Has a lot of combat gear though."

"This guy made a move no you yet?"

"Johnny, let's be serious."

He put down his tools, and looked at Lola straight in the eye. "I'm very serious. After what Jimmy showed me, I don't think I can trust you."

Lola placed her hand on Johnny's cheek, stroking him. "You're the only man in my life. Don't forget that." Embracing him, she smelled an unfamiliar scent. Looking closer, she saw a hickie on his neck. However, she decided to keep quiet, saying to herself that it was just her imagination.

Tossing in her bed, she couldn't get the image of the hickie out of her mind. Waking up in her sweat, she began to think of a strategy to confirm her suspicions. Grabbing a picture of Johnny, tears fell from her eyes down to the picture. Despite the things she did, he couldn't be doing this, could he?

Morning

Lola kept her distance from Johnny, camera in hand. She couldn't take it anymore. If Johnny was cheating on her, she'll make him pay. He walked inside a Starbucks, taking a seat ext to a blonde girl. Lola couldn't hear what they were talking about, but she could know by reading their lips.

"Hiya handsome," the blonde girl said.

"Hi babe," Johnny said. He reached up, and kissed her deeply. In all the time she went out with him, he never kissed her like that.

"So when are you going to break it off with that skank?"

"I can't just yet. It' complicated and-"

"No! You listen to me. That bitch cheated on you, and I went to you when you were all alone. So unless if you break it off with that whore, I'll make sure you never get a girl for the rest of you miserable life. And not just Lola, dump all of the bitches you're screwing."

She angrily stormed out of the coffee shop. Lola, in tears, ran from the scene.


End file.
